Septiembre del 92
by Cris Snape
Summary: El año 1992 fue muy importante para las sociedades mágicas de España y Portugal puesto que se produjo su unificación y la creación de la Federación Mágica. Esta historia participa en el reto "Momentos Históricos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**SEPTIEMBRE DEL 92**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Momentos históricos"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

_No me había planteado presentar otro fic a este reto, pero mientras me duchaba me ha venido la inspiración y me ha parecido muy adecuado escribir una historia ambientada en el año 92, que fue cuando se formó la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Es que es de cajón, vamos. Si estoy escribiendo sobre Magia Hispanii, lo más normal es hablar sobre un momento histórico de gran importancia. Lo dicho… ¡Allá voy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Septiembre de 1992<strong>_

Darío lloraba como un condenado. Solía ser un bebé tranquilo y risueño, pero el calor le hacía sentir extremadamente incómodo y sólo tenía una forma de expresar su fastidio: berreando.

Mientras la madre de la criatura intentaba consolarlo, Ricardo Vallejo ajustaba los hechizos térmicos de su apartamento. No mucho tiempo atrás, Clara había comprado la tienda de calderos, que venía con una pequeña vivienda en el piso superior. Al brujo le parecía un espacio diminuto, pero la muy testaruda afirmaba que era más que suficiente para ella y para el bebé.

Aunque compartían gustosos la crianza de Darío, Ricardo y Clara no eran pareja. Su relación no salió demasiado bien y ambos eran conscientes de que no podían vivir juntos. Sin embargo, no tenían problemas a la hora de ocuparse del hijo el común.

Darío fue un bebé muy prematuro. De hecho, si había sobrevivido se debía única y exclusivamente a su condición mágica. Por suerte, no sufría prácticamente ninguna secuela pero los pulmones eran su punto débil. Los sanadores habían recomendado que tuvieran cuidado con los resfriados y por eso Ricardo no quería pasarse a la hora de refrescar la casa. Prefería que Darío llorara un poco y que no se enfermara.

Finalmente logró conseguir cierto equilibrio. El niño se calmó y Clara pudo dejarlo en su sillita balancín. Ricardo sonrió cuando respondió a sus carantoñas con un par de carcajadas y seguidamente tomó asiento.

—No te he ofrecido nada —Dijo Clara antes de acomodarse también—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Sí, por favor. Y si tuvieras patatas fritas…

Ricardo puso cara de perro abandonado y ella le miró como si le considerara un caradura, aunque no protestó. Desapareció rumbo a la cocina y regresó en menos de un minuto con un aperitivo para los dos.

—Si estás de acuerdo, este fin de semana me llevaré a Darío a Bilbao —Comentó el brujo mientras se echaba dos patatas gigantes a la boca y le daba un trago a su cerveza haciendo gala de una ausencia total de modales—. Tengo que solucionar un asuntillo en la fábrica y he pensado que le hará bien pasear junto al mar. Allí no hace este calor infernal.

Clara asintió, aunque sin decir ni una palabra. Después del nacimiento de Darío acordaron que la custodia sería compartida. De lunes a viernes, el bebé estaba con su madre. Los fines de semana, con su padre. Sin embargo, no era nada raro que Ricardo se pasara por casa de Clara cuando le apetecía y viceversa.

—¿Por qué no te vienes tú también? Ahora que el curso escolar ha empezado, no tendrás tanto trajín en la tienda como las semanas pasadas. Te vendrá bien tomarte un respiro.

—Tengo que preparar unos pedidos.

—Puedes hacerlo el viernes por la tarde —Ricardo volvió a llenarse la boca de comida—. No seas así, mujer. Apuesto lo que sea a que no conoces Bilbao.

—¿Quieres hacer de guía turístico?

—En realidad había pensado en buscar a alguien que se ocupe de eso en mi lugar.

—Mira que eres bobo.

Ricardo se rió y le hizo un par de cucamonas a un Darío que estaba reclamando un poco de atención.

—Además, volveríamos el domingo por la mañana. Quiero comer en Madrid e ir a votar por la tarde.

Clara se sorprendió. Era consciente de que no conocía demasiado bien a Ricardo Vallejo, pero no se esperaba que estuviera interesado en esos temas. Desde que se trataban, jamás habían hablado sobre ello. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que la actualidad política en la península ibérica era, cuanto menos, interesante.

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

—No sé —Clara se encogió de hombros—. No sabía que tienes pensado ir a votar.

—Es muy importante hacerlo. Vamos a escoger al primer ministro de la Federación Mágica y creo que es esencial que se elija a la persona adecuada.

—Ya…

—¿Acaso tú no vas a votar?

—Claro que sí. De hecho, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo que pasa es que me has pillado desprevenida.

—Apuesto a que crees que a Ricardo Vallejo sólo le preocupa Ricardo Vallejo.

Clara abrió la boca y no supo qué decir. Ese hombre podía tener buenas cualidades, pero siempre le había parecido un egoísta de primera categoría. Claro que últimamente su opinión sobre él estaba cambiando. Sólo necesitaba observar con qué pasión se ocupaba de su hijo. Estaba claro que a Ricardo Vallejo le preocupaban más cosas que él mismo.

—Nunca hemos hablado sobre la federación.

—Podríamos haberlo hecho, sí —Ricardo le dio un largo trago a su cerveza—. Lo que pasa es que no hemos tenido muchas conversaciones y creo que, ahora que vamos a ocuparnos del crío, deberíamos hacerlo.

Clara suspiró. Su relación con Ricardo no era demasiado convencional. Lo más normal era conocer a alguien y después, si se terciaba, tener hijos con él. Lo suyo estaba resultando ser todo lo contrario.

—Oye, Clarita. ¿Por qué no me dices por quién vas a votar?

—Pues porque el voto es secreto. Por eso.

—Pero estamos en confianza. Venga, que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Tuvo que contenerse para no darle un codazo en las costillas. A veces, se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera terminado enredada con un hombre como él, pero en momentos como ese lo recordaba perfectamente. Ricardo era un truhán muy divertido y tuvo que reírse.

—Te diré por quién no voy a votar.

—Déjame adivinar —Ricardo se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla como si estuviera reflexionando—. Yo diría que no te hace ninguna gracia el señor Ernesto Hurtado.

Clara alzó las cejas. Para no conocerse demasiado bien, la había calado enseguida. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que era de origen muggle y que el señor Hurtado tenía unas ideas sobre la pureza mágica un tanto rancias, no era de extrañar.

—Seguro que a ti tampoco.

—Te confieso que a día de hoy no ofrece nada que me interese, pero quién sabe lo que pueda ocurrir mañana —Ricardo se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, no entiendo porqué se presenta a las elecciones. Nunca se ha mostrado demasiado partícipe de la unificación. De hecho, durante un tiempo formó parte de la oposición.

—Hurtado es un tipo listo. Sabe que su ideología no calará en la mayoría de la gente y necesita suavizar sus postulados si quiere mantenerse en el candelero político. Si no hubiera cambiado el rumbo, sólo le hubieran votado los tipos de Belchite. Y eso con suerte porque tengo entendido que no le están prestando la más mínima atención al proceso electoral.

—De todas formas, dudo que gane. Según las encuestas, María Joao Pinto tiene la victoria en el bolsillo.

—Hurtado debe estar que se sube por las paredes. Una portuguesa convertida en la primera ministra de una federación que ni siquiera le gusta —Ricardo soltó una risita maliciosa—. Pobre hombre.

—Se nota la pena que te da, sí —Clara también se rió—. Pinto lleva desde el principio defendiendo la unión de los dos estados y creo que se merece ganar. En gran medida es responsable de todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

—¿Eso significa que vas a votarle a ella?

Clara alzó las cejas.

—Buen intento, pero no te lo diré.

—Mira que eres antipática.

—Ya. Lo que tú digas.

Ricardo guardó silencio un instante, hasta que volvió a la carga.

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a decir nada?

—Ni una sola palabra.

—Tendré que resignarme —Ricardo suspiró con falsa afectación—. ¿Y te vendrás a Bilbao?

Clara miró a Darío. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar separada de él y el plan que proponía Ricardo le resultaba muy tentador.

—Intentaré apañármelas para terminarlo todo el viernes. Quiero ver la famosa fábrica de una buena vez.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte los fabulosos planos que los arquitectos mágicos han preparado para mí.

Y dicho eso, Ricardo centró toda su atención en Darío. Clara los observó en silencio, preguntándose cómo sería su vida si lo suyo con ese hombre hubiera funcionado. A veces lo echaba de menos, pero finalmente terminaba por comprender que era mejor así. Separados se entendían. Juntos, acabarían odiándose.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ricardo se llevaba a Darío, solía dejarlo en casa de su madre los domingos a las ocho en punto de la tarde. Sin embargo, aquel fin de semana había sido del todo atípico porque lo habían pasado juntos los tres, primero en Bilbao y luego en Madrid.<p>

Aunque Clara protestó un poco, finalmente Ricardo la convenció para ir a comer al Hotel Warlock. Tal y como habían planeado, a eso de las cinco acudieron a las urnas para depositar su voto y, aprovechando que la tarde no estaba siendo tan agobiante como otras, llevaron a Darío al parque. El niño aún tardaría bastante tiempo en disfrutar de los columpios y revolcarse en el cajón de arena, pero permaneció despierto todo el rato, examinando todo lo que le rodeaba.

Ricardo se hubiera ido a casa a la hora acostumbrada si Clara no le hubiera invitado a quedarse hasta que se revelara el resultado de las elecciones. Era un momento muy importante para la recién creada Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por saber quién dirigiría sus destinos a partir de entonces y Clara había sintonizado el canal mágico en la televisión de su apartamento.

En los últimos meses, muchos analistas habían dado su opinión respecto a lo que ocurría. Algunos decían que la unificación no daría resultado y creían que en poco tiempo dicha unión se rompería. Muchas de esas voces procedían del extranjero, siendo especialmente críticos los brujos británicos. Para no variar, claro.

Otros, sin embargo, consideraban que la unión haría la fuerza. Las comunidades mágicas de España y Portugal siempre habían estado íntimamente ligadas y la unificación reportaría numerosos beneficios sociales, económicos y políticos. Ricardo estaba de acuerdo con estos últimos y veía con gran entusiasmo el futuro.

Había votado por la señora Pinto. Era una mujer con las ideas claras y una voluntad de hierro. La encontraba carismática y fuerte y, aunque no era algo que pudiera comentar con los demás, sabía que nunca había estado metida en asuntos turbios. Ricardo estaba al corriente de lo que ocurría en el mundo del hampa y podía señalar con el dedo a unos cuantos políticos corruptos, pero Pinto estaba limpia, lo cual resultaba muy tranquilizador.

Mientras en el telediario se ofrecían los resultados de las encuestas a pie de urna, Clara bañó a Darío y Ricardo le dio de cenar. El niño estaba agotado después de un fin de semana de lo más ajetreado y no tardó nada en quedarse dormido. Fue el brujo el encargado de llevarlo a su cunita y, antes de volver al salón, observó el cuadro que decoraba el dormitorio del pequeño. Se estremeció al pensar en los acontecimientos que provocaron el nacimiento prematuro de su hijo y nuevamente se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a ocurrirle nada parecido jamás.

Besó la frente de Darío y regresó al salón. Clara había preparado una ensalada para cenar y, sonriente, le invitó a tomar asiento. Ricardo siempre había querido tener una familia y en ese momento sintió que la había conseguido. Era una familia atípica, pero no la cambiaría por nada.

-Faltan unos minutos para que termine el recuento de votos. Los resultados se sabrán enseguida.

-Que gane el mejor. Y que no sea Hurtado.

Clara se echó a reír. Media hora después ya no quedaba ensalada y el presentador de los informativos anunció que María Joao Pinto era la nueva Ministra de Magia. La sociedad mágica hispanii afrontaba una nueva etapa en su larga historia y lo hacía con esperanza e ilusión. Sólo tenían que aprovechar la ocasión para labrarse un futuro repleto de éxitos.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a leer. De todas formas, si os interesa conocer un poco mejor a los tres personajes que aparecen en esta historia, debéis saber que he escrito un montón sobre ellos.<em>

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
